Hinata et les 9 Jinchuriki
by Mamoryu
Summary: Alors voilà. J'ai décidé de faire une fic de Naruto sur un bon vieux Disney  comme c'est original , et c'est tombé sur : Blanche Neige  quelle surprise ! . Mais bon, le titre indique déja quelques changements, alors venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà. J'ai décidé de faire une fic de Naruto sur un bon vieux Disney (comme c'est original), et c'est tombé sur : Blanche Neige (quelle surprise !).

Seulement, je voulait que les nains soit un groupe qui existe déja dans le manga, mais l'akatsuki avait été pris par quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai voulu en faire une avec les jinchurikis ! Mais je savait pas lesquels enlever pour qu'ils ne soient que sept, alors j'ai mis les neuf (et je vous dis pas comme j'ai galéré pour trouver tous les noms !)

Je précise que comme ils sont neuf, il n'y aura pas simplet, joyeux, prof et les autres, mais ils seront désignés par leurs noms du manga: Gaara (_ichibi_), Yugito (_nibi_), Yagura (_sanbi_), Roushi (_yonbi_), Han (_gobi_), Utakata (_rokubi_), Fuu (_shichibi_), Killer Bee (_hachibi_) et Naruto (_kyubi_).

Bien entendu, comme le précise le titre, Blanche Neige sera jouée par Hinata.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Dans un pays très lointain, vivait une famille royale à la beauté inégalée. Les Hyugas famille étaient particulièrement fiers de cette beautée, et étaient près à tout pour éliminer toute personne les surpassant. C'est ainsi que Hinata, la princesse héritière, fut reléguée aux pires tâches du foyer depuis sa plus tendre enfance par sa mère, puis par sa soeur Hanabi, à cause de son tempérament docile et calme, et de sa grâce naturelle surpassant toute personne de ce monde.

Un jour, n'ayant plus d'idée pour rabaisser encore plus sa soeur, Hanabi prit la decision de l'éliminer. Elle chargeat donc son cousin Neji, qui faisait partit de la branche inférieure de la famille (_créée pour surélever encore plus la branche principale_), de conduire Hinata dans la forêt et de ne rapporter que ses cheveux et son coeur (oui, je sait, c'est pas très original, mais elle n'allait pas lui demander de rapporter ses pieds !).

Cependant, Neji s'était pris d'affection pour l'héritière et, à la lisière de la forêt, lui coupa une grosse mèche (suffisament pour qu'Hanabi croit qu'il les lui avait arrachés de force. Manipulateur, le Neji...) et tua une biche pour lui prendre son coeur après avoir convaincu sa cousine de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Cela faisait bientôt dix heures qu'Hinata courait, et elle avait dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'arréta que lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière d'une forêt plus sombre que les autres : le bois des démons. Il avait été nommé ainsi à cause d'une légende qui prétendait que des êtres des ténèbres y logaient. Hinata réfléchit un instant, se souvint des avertissement de Neji, se dit que la forêt était moins effrayante et y pénétra.

Comme le soir tombait, elle s'instala dans une petite grotte avec l'intention d'y passer la nuit, elle s'endormi rapidement. Mais au millieu de celle-ci, deux silhouettes pénétrèrent à l'interieur assez précipitament du fait de la pluie qui tombait depuis bientôt deux heures. L'une d'elles était un grand homme masqué dont le chapeau rouge à la chinoise et les vétements ne laissait voir que les deux yeux. L'autre était un vieillard aux cheveux et à la barbe encore rousse.

En voyant la jeune fille, le vieil homme s'adressa à son compagnon :

-Hé, Han, tu a vu ? Une gamine dans le Bois Maudit !

-Hum...

-Elle devait être sacrément effrayée, ou ignorante, pour venir içi...

-Hum.

-Sans doute. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle ?

-... Hum.

-Tu pense vraiment que les autres vont bien vouloir ?

-Hum.

-Mouais... C'est vrai que Fuu et Naruto seront plutôt pour, et que Gaara, Utakata et Yugito s'en foutront royalement, mais Yagura sera contre ! Sans parler de Bee, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourait penser.

-Hum.

-Tu a raison, on verra bien. Aide moi, on va la ramener.

-Hum !

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé !

Oui, il y a beaucoup de coupures dans le texte, mais comme je n'écris cette fic que pour la déconnade, j'en mettrait tout le long de l'histoire. Et pour information, le commentateur qui se fiche de mon histoire se nomme Beast et fait partit de mes autres personalités. (mais ils s'en foutent !)

Ceux qui connaissent bien les jinchurikis, qui auront fait quelque recherches, ou qui auront simplement comparé la liste de la préface à celle donné par le vieillard auront reconnu Roushi (le vieux) et Han (le muet).

Je précise aussi que je vait un peut "caricaturaliser" les personnages. Les fans de Naruto se douttent probablement du caractère de certains, et ily a de grandes chances que je vous donne raison.

J'aimerais juste vous demander votre avis : Yugito serait plus du genre "grande soeur" ou "maman" envers les irresponsables (_c'est à dire la plupart des autres hôtes_) ? Vu qu'elle doit être la plus mature du groupe (_à quelques exeption près_).

J'espère que vous lirez la suite !

Les commentaires en italiques appartiennent à Arkiva, une autre de mes personalités. (je t'ai dis qu'ils s'en foutaient ! _C'est vrai, personne ne s'interresse à toi, Beast... _je t'emmerde, Arkiva !)


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque Hinata se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle était dans un grand lit. En se relevant, elle obseva la pièce, composée de deux lits (dont celui où elle était), une petite table et deux armoires. Alors qu'elle se demandait où elle se trouvait, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille au teint mât, aux yeux d'ambre et aux cheveux bleu-vert.

-T'ES REVEILÉE !

Une tornade. C'est le premier mot qu'Hinata put mettre sur cette fille qui lui sauta dessus dans le but apparent de l'étrangl-lui faire un calin. Alertée par le bruit, une grande femme blonde entra à son tour et s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et s'adressa à l'exitée :

-Calme-toi, Fuu. Nous venous juste de la soigner, il serait dommage que ...

-Que tu la casses. Elle a l'air si fragile, on dirait une poupée de porcelaine.

Une nouvelle tête blonde apparaît dans le couloir, mais cette fois appartenant à un homme, un sourire espiègle rivé sur le visage. La dénommée Fuu frappa alors dans sa main, semblant se souvenir d'une chose :

-C'est vrai, il faudrait te présenter les autres ! Suit-moi !

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la brune se fit agriper et trainer par un cyclone (si tant soit est que voler derière une furie en manque d'action puisse se faire qualifier de "traîner") qui la conduit dans ce qui semblait être le salon, bientôt suivies par les deux blonds qui s'étaient prudement écartés de la porte. (pas fous les gars ! _L'un des deux est une fille... _Et alors ?)

Six personnes étaient rassemblées dans la salle. Fuu fit alors les présentations :

-D'abord, le rouquin aux yeux cernés et au regard de psychopate s'appelle Gaara. La blonde que tu a déja vue, c'est notre "mère", Yugito. Le gosse-

-Tu est largement plus jeune que moi, Fuu.

-Donc, je disait : le sociopathe au regard de tueur qui ressemble à un gosse mais qui, parait-il, n'en serait pas un, s'appelle Yagura. (C'est fou ce que j'approuve cette fille)

-Tss...

-Après, il y a notre "grand père", le rouquin barbu, Roushi. C'est lui, avec le géant masqué dans le fond, Han, qui t'a trouvé et ramenée. Le beau brun ténébreux, là-bas, se nomme Utakata, mais comme c'est long, tu peut l'appeler Uta-kun.

Regard noir d'Utakata.

-Bref. Ensuite, il y a moi, la grande et belle Fuu-chan !

-Aussi appelée la planche à pain naine...

Rires de la plupart de personnes dans la salle

-La ferme, Naru ! Après, le grand basané qui se prend pour un grand rappeur mais qui fait des rimes de merde, c'est Bee, de son nom complet Killer Bee.

-Rajoute-en un peu, tu mes ta vie en jeu !

-Il a déja remplit la moitiè de son objectif.

-Ah ? Comment ça, Naru ?

-Il veut être un grand rappeur : Il est déja grand, il ne lui reste plus qu'à être rappeur.

-Tss. Ignares.

Nouveaux rires dans la salle.

-Et enfin-

-Comme on dit souvent, le meilleur pour la fin.

-... Voilà celui que nous considèrons tous comme notre leader, à quelques variantes près, grâce à qui nous sommes tous présents aujourd'hui, Naruto !

-Merci, merci, public aimé !

Gros blanc...

...

-Bref. Et sinon, toi, comment tu t'appelle ?

Deux secondes furent nessecaires pour que Hinata réalise que Fuu s'adressait à elle, et à répondre :

-Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga.

-Enchantée, Hihinata.

-N-non, c-c'est Hinata. J-je suis assez t-timide, alors...

-Ah, désolée. T'en fait pas ! Elle disparaitra assez vite, si tu reste avec nous !

-C-c'est vrai ? Je peux rester avec vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Roushi nous a dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que tu ai des problèmes, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourait t'aider. Qu'en dit tu ?

-J'en serait ravie ! Merçi beaucoup !

-C'est nous qui te remerçions ! Il n'y a pas assez de présence féminine, içi, alors tu est plus que la bienvenue !

-Tu parles ! La seule véritable présence féminine dans cette maison vient de notre petite invitée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Naru ?

-Simplement que Yugito est un peut garçon manqué.

-Et moi ? Je suis une fille aussi !

-Ah ? T'es sûre ?

-JE VAIS TE CREVER !

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé ! Je crois que celui-ci est plus long que le premier. (_Beast n'a pas __beaucoup parlé sur la fin..._) C'est normal, je l'ai attaché dans un coin, sinon ses commentaires dureraient plus longtemps que le chap. (Relachez-moi, bordel ! Quand tu te sera calmé, peut-être...) Tiens, t'est là aussi,


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous et encore désolé pour mon retard, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée pour continuer cette fic jusqu'à il y a quelques jours (le temps que ma béta retrouve ce chap pour le corriger... Yume : va bouffer tes chaussettes, petit frère, je suis occupée moi aussi u_u).

J'ai eu LA révélation number one du siècle ! Celle qui restera à jamais dans les rectums ! Pardon, dans les anales !

Ouais... En gros, je me suis souvenu que c'était une fic basée sur Blanche Neige.

...

C'est bon, vous avez fini de rire ? Bien.

Bon, bein... Bonne lecture.

Et désolé pour la blague de mauvais goût...

Dans le château Hyuga, un homme se dirigeait vers la loge de la princesse, et craignait particulièrement la réaction de cette dernière face à la nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer. Plein de crainte, il toqua à la porte.

-Ma demoiselle ?

Sitôt que l'autorisation lui fut donnée, il entra dans la pièce où la princesse Hanabi s'admirait

-Que veut-tu ?

Son ton était froid, cassant. L'homme déglutit.

-J'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer, mais j'ignore si vous les trouverez bonnes ou mauvaises...

-Hé bien, parle !

Devant le ton impatient de la princesse, il déglutit à nouveau.

-Votre "cousin", Neji, s'est enfui cette nuit, accompagné d'un valet du nom de Rock Lee et une servante appelée Tenten.

-Dans ce cas, cherchez-les et tuez-les. Et l'autre nouvelle ?

-Je pense que c'est la raison de cette fuite : Neji n'a pas tuer votre "soeur" : des hommes l'ont vue entrer dans la forêt maudite.

-Dans ce cas, elle est morte à présent. Mais envoie tout de même quelques hommes pour me raporter ses yeux. Ainsi, je serais sûre qu'on ne me trahira pas.

-Mais, ce bois est-

-Je m'en fiche ! Dépèche-toi !

-Bien, princesse.

Et l'homme, soupirant de soulagement, sortit de la pièce.

Le lendemain, trois hommes entrèrent dans le bois. Le soir, un seul sortit, aux portes de la mort.

-Alors ?

-L'un de mes hommes est de retour, princesse.

-Et ?

-Les deux autres sont morts, lui l'est presque. Il est devenue à moitié fou et parle sans cesse d'un monstre enflammé et de sable qui bouge tout seul.

-Tch. Il va faloir que je m'en occupe moi-même...

-Je dois tout de même vous avertir sur les raisons du nom de ce bois.

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous avez sans doute entendu parler d'assassins venant d'un peu partout dans le pays, et que l'on surnomme "démons" du fait qu'on leur attribu de grands pouvoirs ?

-Et alors ?

-On nomme ainsi le Bois Maudit car on prétend que neuf de ces démons s'y seraient réfugiés.

-Donc il y a deux hypothèses : soit ces monstres ont tué ma soeur, soit elle a réussit à leur échapper.

-Sauf votre respect, il y a une troisième solution : elle a réussit à les amadouer et se trouve actuellement sous leur protection.

-Il est pratiquement impossible que ce soit le cas. Mais ne négligeons aucune hypothèse. Envoyez le meilleur espion disponible pour verrifier ces dires.

-Bien compris.

Voilà, chapitre terminé. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des coms (insultes acceptées, c'est toujours ça de pris).

Prochain chap : l'espion retrouve Hinata, Hanabi fait la connaissance de Naru&co.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, comme d'habitude dans _toutes_ mes fics, je suis affreusement désolé du retard. Je voudrais, à ce propos, remercier NyanMuffin3 qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, ainsi que dj et Mugon pour leurs reviews.

* * *

><p>Zetsu est un espion professionnel. Il est considéré comme un démon et rejeté par tous de part sa capacité à se fondre dans les arbres et la terre.<p>

Le fait qu'il soit blanc d'un coté et noir de l'autre avec des cheveux verts et des appendices ayant la forme de machoire de plante carnivore est sans doute une autre cause.

Seule Hanabi-sama s'est interressée à lui. Elle a su l'accepter et le prendre à ses cotés alors que tous le rejetaient. Pour cela, il sera éternelement fidèle et reconnaissant envers elle.

Mais malgrés un certain nombre d'années (il n'avouera jamais combien, il tient à sa vie... Les femmes sont si susceptibles...) passées au service des Hyugas, il n'avait jamais vu quelquechose de semblable.

Des démons, ses propres frères de destin ! S'accoquiner avec une simple humaine sans y être obligés !

Nul doute que sa maîtresse sera très intérressée de savoir ces détails.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, Hinata s'était appercu du manque de propreté de ses colocataires. Pour y remédier, elle réussit à convaincre certains des habitants de l'aider à faire le ménage.<p>

-Pas question !

-Mais, Yagura-san...

-J'ai dis oui pour t'aider à faire les chambres, mais je ne porterais jamais cette tenue.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que les femmes de ménages mettent pour ce genre de travaux.

-Justement ! Les _femmes_ de ménage ! Je suis un _homme_ !

-Mais ça te vas si bien !

-La ferme, Naruto !

Pour faire simple, Hinata est persuadée que pour faire le ménage, il faut mettre un costume de soubrette, Yagura refuse de le faire, et les autres se marrent dans leur coin. À noter que Naruto et Fu sont ceux qui ont convaicu leur invitée de cette habitude (le blond n'a aucun problème à se travestir), Yugito porte la tenue sans trop de problèmes, Gaara, Roshi, Utakata et Bee ont réussit à s'éclipser (même si ce dernier est revenu juste pour se foutre de Yagura) et Han...

-Mais... regarde Han-san : il se trouve très bien !

En effet, le géant avait retiré sa lourde tenue habituelle pour enfiler la jupette sans dire un mot (encore moins que d'habitude, quoi) et, étrangement, il se montrait plutôt magnifique : ses yeux ambrés étaient parfaitements mis en valeur par les quelques mèches d'ébènes lui encadrant le visage, tandis que le reste de sa longue chevelure cascadaient jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates, son visage sans imperfections surmontant un petit noeud rouge lui enssérant le cou. Une tenue de maid rouge et blanche soulignait magnifiquement les courbes de son corps, ni trop fin ni trop musclé.

Bref, Han était beau.

Après un instant de flottement, le réfractaire repris :

-Même si j'acceptait, je refuse catégoriquement de chanter !

-Mais ils le font tous, dans les films !

-Je savait bien que c'était une mauvise idée de lui faire visionner l'intégrale de Disney.

Et Fu et Naruto continuaient de rire.

* * *

><p>Après avoir reçu le rapport de son fidèle espion, Hanabi rageait.<p>

Non seulement sa soeur détestée et enviée était en vie, mais également sous la protection de puissants démons. Zetsu les avait reconnus : les héritiers des neufs de la légende ! Mais ils n'étaient pas leurs ancêtres, avec les combatants surpuissants à son service, ce serait un jeu d'enfant des les éliminer tous autant qu'ils sont.

Elle se mis donc en quète de ses subordonnés.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, lorsque Hinata se réveilla, elle vit que la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Fu et Yugito était étrangement vide.<p>

Entandant du bruit à l'exterieur, elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, et ce qu'elle vit l'aurait fait crier de surprise et de peur, si une main ne s'était pas plaquée au même moment sur sa bouche.

-Du calme, princesse. Ça va aller très vite, ne t'en fait pas.

* * *

><p>Récement, j'ai découvert qu'emmerder le monde était très jouissif. Et en même temps, que j'avait des tendances masochistes.<p>

je vous laisse donc avec du suspence en fin de chapitre, et avec la conviction que le prochain sera également en retard.

j'espère que j'aurai encore des lecteurs après ça...


	5. Chapter 5

et un chapitre pas trop en retard ! pour noël, en plus !

bonne lecture (et bonne année, puisque le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas avant...)

* * *

><p>-Du calme, princesse. Ça va aller très vite, ne t'en fait pas.<p>

L'inconnu ayant parlé retourna la jeune fille qui croisa un regard rouge sang et tomba, toute étincelle de vie disparaissant de ses yeux de perle.

-Mission accomplie.

L'homme avait parlé d'une voix monocorde, comme si tuer une personne d'un simple regard ne représentait rien d'autre que constater le mauvais temps.

Il disparut sans laisser de trace, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

À l'extérieur, la tension était à son comble. Neuf démons faisaient face à cinq autres.

Gaara affrontait du regard un androgyne blond aux yeux bleus se léchant les paumes des mains d'un air sadique à l'aide de bouches situées à ces endroits.

-Tu va avoir l'honneur de goûter à mon art, hum.

-...

En face de Yugito se trouvait un homme bien bâtit, avec une énorme faux à trois lames dans le dos, des cheveux argentés et des yeux roses, riant comme un dément.

-Enfin du sang ! Essayez d'être de bons sacrifices pour Jashin-sama !

-Pittoyable... Ton pseudo-dieu ne te sauvera pas de la rage du familier de la Mort.

Yagura, de son côté, semblait analiser son adversaire du moment, un géant à la peau bleue, aux petits yeux gris, aux dents de requin et possédant des branchies sur les joues.

-_Hoshigaki Kisame..._

-_Yagura du brouillard sanglant, hein ? Je pensait l'avoir tuer il y a des années, mais bon... Voilà qui annonce un combat intéressant..._

Roushi s'était éloigné du groupe, gardant son adversaire dans son champs de vision. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même, camouflé sous une épaisse cape sombre, et seul un regard sombre sortait de sa capuche.

-_Quel type étrange... J'ai l'imprétion qu'il est devant moi sans l'être..._

-Ton corps et tes pouvoirs m'intéressent. Je vais t'ajouter à ma collection.

-Nous verrons...

Plus loin dans la forêt, Han entraînait son adversaire personnel : un homme tout aussi grand en couvert que lui, mais à la peau sombre, une capuche à la place du chapeau et des yeux étranges, sans pupille, aux iris vertes et dont le blanc était noir.

_-Pas de prime sur sa tête... Quelle perte de temps..._

-...

Les autres habitants de la maisonnée surveillaient la maison, se préparant à ce que l'un des adversaires réussise à passer leurs amis ou à ce qu'un autre ennemi fasse son apparition.

Alors que les combats faisaient rage, l'homme aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en catogan fit son apparition sur le champs de bataille comme s'il y avait toujours été.

Un léger coup d'oeil lui fit savoir que le score était sérré : le blond avait un bras et une jambe broyée sous le sable du plus jeune rouquin tandis que celui-çi avait de plus en plus de mal à se protéger des explosions de l'androgyne. De l'autre coté des combats, des corps désarticulés et à moitiè transformés en créatures de bois finissaient de se consumer dans un mini-lac de lave, une homme roux au corp artificiel lévitait à l'aide d'ailes d'acier au dessus du viellard. Un peu plus loin, l'homme requin et Yagura, les habits déchiqutés et trempés, le regard haineux et le souffle court se faisaient face.

S'addressant aux attaquants, le nouveau venu cria :

-On y va. Allez chercher Hidan et Kakuzu.

Sur ces mots, l'explosif dirigea une bombe aveuglante vers le groupe défenseur et en profita pour s'enfuir aussi vite que ses membres le lui permettaient, tandis que l'homme ailé et l'homme poisson se dirigeaient vers les endroits où leurs coéquipiers étaient partis.

Le brun, lui, disparu l'espace d'une seconde pour réaparaitre aux cotés de Naruto. Celui-çi n'eu pas le temps de réagire que l'inconnu se pencha à son oreille, lui chuchotta quelque chose que seul le petit blond entendit, puis disparu définitivement.

* * *

><p>le prochain chapitre sera, normalement, le dernier. on y verra la découverte du corps d'Hinata, les combats YugitoHidan et Han/Kakuzu, ainsi que l'apparition du prince charmant.

d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez reconnu nos chers amis de l'Aka.

dernière chose : petit sondage. devinez QUI joue le rôle du prince charmant. (sachant que j'ai déjà décidé de son identité)

celui ou celle qui trouvera en premier(e) verra son pseudo affiché sur ma page.


End file.
